It is an object of the invention to provide a novel rotary cooking apparatus having a main rotary member with a plurality of sub rotary members rotatably mounted to the outer circumferential portions of the main rotary member, with the sub rotary member having a plurality of receptacles mounted about the circumference for carrying corn cobs within a heating chamber for cooking the corn cobs.
It is a further object of he invention to provide a novel rotary cooking apparatus for cooking relatively large quantities of food, such as corn cobs, in manner that they receive a relatively even heat with respect to one another.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel rotary cooking apparatus for cooking food in large quantities.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein